Captain Tsubasa: Rising Sun (2014)
Captain Tsubasa: Rising Sun (キャプテン翼 ライジングサン) is the most recent regular series of the Captain Tsubasa manga series. It is the sequel to Captain Tsubasa: Golden-23 and also to both Kaigai Gekito Hen short series, Captain Tsubasa: Kaigai Gekito Hen in Calcio and Captain Tsubasa: Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga. After the Japanese team classified to the Olympics in Madrid, the story covers the beginning of Olympic football tournament. The Japanese team is now at full force with the addition of the overseas players Tsubasa, Hyuga and Aoi, while Akai declines to join due to a serious injury that he suffered while helping his team ascend to the Serie A in the Italian league. The manga started being published in issue #3 (2014) of Shueisha's seinen magazine Grand Jump, released for sale on 2013-12-28 (cover date #2014-01-01). The series so far has nine tankobon volumes. Summary After winning La Liga, Tsubasa's Barça parades around the city of Barcelona celebrating. A few days later, Tsabasa and Sanae return to Japan, where Sanae will stay until the end of her pregnancy, while Tsubasa just stays a few days before joining the training camp that will decide the members of the Japanese Olympic team. In Mexico, Japan faces two teams in preparation for the Olympics, New Zealand and Mexico. Against New Zealand, Japan has three short matches to determine the line-up against Mexico, all of which are easily won. In the match against Mexico, despite some initial difficulties in the first half thanks to Ricardo Espadas, Japan dominates Mexico. While in Madrid the groups are decided, Tsubasa collapses in Toluca from accumulated fatigue, so he stays in Mexico to recuperate. The rest of Japan travel to Spain. In the first match, Spain's Michael makes his team easily win against Cameroon. Before Japan's first match, Tsubasa returns to the team. Japan's first match against Netherlands is dominated at the beginning by Brian Cruyfford's team as Cruyfford scores the first goal with relative ease, but before the end of the first half, Japan takes full control and leads the game 3-1. Serialization Gallery |-|First edition= Grand Jump 2014-01-15.jpg|Cover of the Grand Jump issue Rising Sun 01.jpg|#1 The chosen ones (選ばれし者たち), c1-7, 2014-05-19, ISBN 9784088801308 Rising Sun 02.jpg|#2 The Madrid Olympics are beginning (マドリッド五輪サッカー開幕), c8-15, 2014-11-04, ISBN 9784088802411 Rising Sun 03.jpg|#3 Contest of geniuses (天才たちの競演), c16-24, 2016-02-04, ISBN 9784088803517 |-|First edition (2)= Rising Sun 04.jpg|#4 "A man called Diaz" (ディアスという男), c25-33, 2016-07-04, ISBN 9784088807416 Rising Sun 05.jpg|#5 "The divine surpassing the miracle" (奇跡を超えた神技), c34-42, 2017-02-03, ISBN 9784088810133 Rising Sun 06.jpg|#6 "Bullet of fire" (炎の砲弾), c43-50, 2017-06-02, ISBN 9784088812304 Rising Sun 07.jpg|#7 "The end of the great battle" (大戦終結), c51-58, 2017-10-04, ISBN 9784088812342 Rising Sun 08.jpg|#8 "Vow of fierce battle" (激戦の誓い), c59-66, 2018-04-04, ISBN 9784088814599 Rising Sun 09.jpg|#9 "Mutual defense" (守り合い), c67-73+ES, 2018-06-04, ISBN 9784088815558 Rising Sun 01 back.jpg|#1 back cover Rising Sun 02 back.jpg|#2 back cover Rising Sun 03 back.jpg|#3 back cover Rising Sun 04 back.jpg|#4 back cover Rising Sun 06 back.jpg|#6 back cover Rising Sun 07 back.jpg|#7 back cover Rising Sun 08 back.jpg|#8 back cover Rising Sun 09 back.jpg|#9 back cover |-|Digital= Rising Sun 01 digital.jpg|#1, 2014-06-12 Rising Sun 02 digital.jpg|#2, 2014-12-04 Rising Sun 03 digital.jpg|#3, 2016-03-04 Rising Sun 04 digital.jpg|#4, 2016-07-04 Rising Sun 05 digital.jpg|#5, 2017-02-03 Rising Sun 06 digital.jpg|#6, 2017-06-02 Rising Sun 07 digital.jpg|#7, 2017-10-04 Rising Sun 08 digital.jpg|#8, 2018-04-04 Rising Sun 09 digital.jpg|#9, 2018-06-04 External links *Official website at Grand Jump (Japanese) *Series at BookWalker digital service (Japanese) *Series at eBook Initiative Japan (Japanese) de:Rising Sun Category:Manga